Solo amigos
by Luisajonas123
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe lo que va a pasar, terminar enamorados, juntos, solo tu y yo. Seguire soñando, porque es genial que seamos solo amigos... OnnaxNonny Dedicado a catiguppie.aventurera!


**A/N:** Hey! Se que el fandom de Bubble Guppies en español no es tan grande, asi como tampoco su registro de historias en español, asi que me decidi por este fic. Esta basado en la cancion Just Friends de los JoBros, es linda, se las recomiendo :) Dedicada a mi amiga , bueno disfruten...

* * *

**Solo amigos**

Ahí va ella de nuevo, la chica de mis sueños, de la que estoy tan enamorado. Del otro lado del pasillo, varios metros lejos de ella, suspiro mirándola a través de mis gruesos anteojos de marco azul. Oona estaba tan radiante como de costumbre, con sus hermosos ojos oscuros y su cabello violeta saltando tiernamente cada vez que ella lo hacía. Al parecer estaba emocionada por algo… o por alguien tal vez. Escuche que ella y Molly hablaban y ocasionalmente reían, pero no alcancé a oír sobre qué. Quizá estarían hablando de cosas de chicas, como ropa de moda, cantantes pop, zapatos de tacón y eso; pero lo más probable era que estuvieran hablando de ese chico nuevo que había venido hace un par de semanas, Goby.

Goby era un buen tipo, amigable con todos, tranquilo, pero extrovertido. Al poco tiempo de su llegada se había hecho muy popular gracias a sus habilidades sociales y su burbujeante personalidad. Era también, extremadamente creativo, tenía un gran don para los deportes (cosa que por supuesto yo absolutamente no tengo) y era muy atractivo para las mujeres, debo admitirlo, con la piel morena, ojos grandes y cabello rizado.

Esto al parecer, no había pasado desapercibido por las chicas de nuestro grupo, incluyendo a Oona, que solía verlo como una especie de súper-chico, con sus brillantes ojos almendrados. Cada vez que noto esto, una punzada de celos viene a mí y no puedo evitar el ponerme triste y desanimado, es entonces donde recuerdo que ella y yo solo somos amigos. Mejores amigos desde que yo tenía cuatro años y ella sólo tres.

Es genial que seamos solo amigos, aunque esto me destruya por dentro y me haga sentir terrible. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, porque soy tan cobarde que ni he podido decirle lo que en realidad siento. ¡Basta de todo esto! Me encantaría dejar de seguir engañándola con toda esta farsa, y amaría mucho más el no seguir engañándome a mi mismo: La verdad es que le he tomado bastante cariño.

De pronto sus adorables ojos se fijan en mí, se despide de Molly y corre hacia dónde yo estoy.

— ¿Cómo estás Nonny? —me preguntó dulcemente, a modo de saludo. Caminamos juntos por los pasillos de la escuela, hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Sabemos que es algo casual, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando se acerca a mí o me sonríe con una sonrisa que definitivamente podría estar en la portada de una revista.

El resto del día en la escuela pasó volando. Ya en casa, tuvimos una pequeña charla por vía mensajes de texto.

"Hey, ¿estás ocupado el viernes por la noche?", decía el mensaje que me acababa de enviar. Repasé mentalmente las cosas que tenía o quería hacer para ese día. Terminar de leer un par de libros y el resto de lo que me quedaba lo pensaba invertir en algo productivo, aunque ni siquiera sabía en qué. Pero bueno, todo eso podría esperar.

"Estoy libre ese día", escribí rápidamente y esperé a que contestara.

Su respuesta llegó unos segundos después de que yo hubiera enviado la mía:

"¡Súper! El resto de los chicos y yo tendremos una pequeña reunión en casa de Deema, ¿quieres venir?"

"Allí estaré"

"Ok, Gil pasará por tu casa alrededor de las ocho y media, nos vemos :)", se despidió. La charla, como es usual entre nosotros, fue bastante corta, siempre hablamos muy poco cuando no es frente a frente. Lo que es lo contrario de mucha gente que normalmente son puro 'bla, bla, bla' si no tienen que verle la cara a con quien están hablando. Si en cambio hubiera sido en persona, hubiéramos podido hablar y hablar todo el día.

Yo me quede pensando en cómo iba a hacer para poder conseguir su atención ese día. Sí, había decidido decirle al fin lo que tanto había guardado, a pesar de que ello pueda significar el fin de nuestra amistad en caso de Oona no se sienta de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía.

Planeaba abrirle mi corazón y esperar solamente que ella no vaya a pensar que le hago una especie de broma, debía correr ese riesgo, pues era ahora o nunca. Goby podría invitarla a salir en cualquier momento y ella obviamente le diría que sí. Ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso en mi loca carrera hacia su corazón antes de que alguien más lo haga por mí.

Días después de nuestra pequeña plática y mi repentina decisión, se celebraba la pequeña fiesta. El ruido, la multitud, nada de eso me llamaba la atención, pues mi mente estaba absorta en ella. Ni bien me fijé qué el reloj daba la hora acordada Gil ya había estacionado frente a mi casa y me esperaba con sus audífonos canturreando distraídamente alguna canción cualquiera que pasaban por la radio. Salí despidiéndome de mi familia y subí al auto, azotando la puerta y asustando a mi amigo.

— ¡Qué onda, me diste un susto tremendo, viejo! —exclamó sorprendido, guardando sus auriculares y encendiendo luego el motor— En fin, vamos, una pequeña sorpresa te está esperando.

¿Una sorpresa de parte de los chicos para mí? Esto no podía ser bueno. La última vez que Gil me hizo una sorpresa terminé en el hospital. Yo sabía que el no hacia nada con mala intención, pero la verdad era que cuando el y/o Deema intentaban hacer algo lindo por alguien, ese alguien casi siempre terminaba siendo herido. Sólo esperaba que su sorpresa no contenga cosas peligrosas que me pudieran causar alergias severas o que su sorpresa incluya algún tipo de explosivo, como los fuegos artificiales que se les ocurrió poner en mi pastel de cumpleaños hace un par de meses atrás.

Decidí dejar de lado eso un rato y concentrarme más en mi descabellada decisión por obtener el amor de Oona después de todo este tiempo. He planeado en mi cabeza tantas citas y regalos que no se podrían enumerar, con cosas como una cena romántica a la luz de las velas o un jardín de rosas rosadas, su color favorito. Pero sé que solo seguiré soñando con esos momentos.

El auto estaciono violentamente, asustándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos a la vez. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y éste me sonríe culpable, la verdad era que no sabía con exactitud cómo era que Gil había conseguido su licencia para conducir.

Bajamos y entramos a la casa de Deema, la loca chica de cabello rizado, esta saludándonos mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música y llevándonos hasta el resto de la gente que bailaba y conversaba animadamente. Pude divisar una figura conocida a lo lejos.

Era Oona. Sonreí para mi mismo mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, tan preciosa cómo el día en que la conocí. Se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera escucharla a través de la ruidosa música.

— ¡Qué bueno que viniste!... —comentó emocionada— Tengo algo realmente importante que debo decirte... Por favor, acompáñame.

Mi pulso se aceleró cuando sus delicadas manos, tan suaves como la seda, tomaron las mías para llevarme hacia un lugar más privado. Se decidió por el jardín trasero y yo accedí, aunque nadie dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que la puerta de vidrio se cerró a nuestras espaldas.

Se sentó en una amplia silla veraniega de madera, junto a la enredadera con sus flores favoritas y palmeo a su lado para indicarme que debía tomar asiento.

Hice lo que me pidió, aún algo nervioso. Tomó aire, sonriendo dulce y me miro profundamente antes de decir:

— Me gustas, Nonny. Me gustas demasiado y sé que también tú a mí... todos lo saben.

Quedé atónito, con los ojos como platos e incapaz de formar una oración con sentido. Intenté decirle algo, pero ninguna respuesta coherente vino hacia mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, vi que su sonrisa se agrandaba mientras sentía el calor subir a mi rostro, estaba seguro que me había sonrojado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer o decir ahora, a pesar de que había sido yo mismo quien había pensado decirle y no ella a mí.

Como mi cerebro ya no daba para palabras, preferí responderle de la mejor manera posible. Mis labios rozaron con suavidad los delicados labios de ella, con Oona correspondiendo en el acto, intentando seguirme el ritmo e ir lento y suave, pues era nuestro primer beso y queríamos hacerlo especial.

— Todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a suceder, Nonny. —me dijo al separamos— Sabían que terminaríamos locamente enamorados uno del otro, hasta el final de los tiempos, al igual que Molly y Gil.

Asentí, pues los chicos tenían razón. En ese momento vi al par nombrado a través de la puerta transparente. Molly sentada en las piernas de su novio mientras éste la abrazaban por la cintura, ambos conversando con Deema y Goby. Observé cuidadosamente a este último, recordando algo.

— Te juro que creí que estabas enamorada de Goby...

Ella alzó una ceja y soltó una pequeña risita ante mi confesión.

— No, él y yo tenemos somos muy unidos, pero lo veo más como un hermano mayor que como un novio. Lo nuestro no es más que una relación del tipo hermano-hermana. Además,—agregó divertida— parece que Deema ya le echó el ojo.

Las miradas de ambos se fijaron ahora en la chica rubia, quien estaba ahora coqueteando con un sonriente Goby mientras se arreglaba con los dedos sus rizos dorados, mirándolo de reojo.

En ese momento la música ruidosa cambió a una lenta y tranquila, de esas para bailar en pareja. Decidí vencer la timidez e invitarla a bailar.

Me aceptó emocionada y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, escuchamos a Deema murmurando algo parecido a "¡Oh por Dios, ya era hora!", pero la verdad era que estábamos tan absortos en las miradas del otro que no le tomamos mucha atención. Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello y la tomé suavemente por la cintura, las chicas (y un tipo extraño que pasaba por ahí) contuvieron un respiro. Bailamos lentamente, el mundo se redujo a ese momento.

Veo a mis todos mis amigos sonreír, porque ahora ya somos más que amigos. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en otro beso cargado de ternura y adoración...

El tiempo pasará y yo sé que aún seguiré recordando como un momento crucial de mi vida, el de mi niñez, cuando conocí a esa dulce niñita en mi primer día de preescolar. ¿Quién diría que después de todo terminaríamos juntos? Atesorare por siempre en el álbum de recuerdos felices, en mi ahora rebosante corazón, el momento en el que solíamos ser solo amigos.

* * *

... Y bueno, ¿les gusto?, ¿la odiaron?, ¿me quieren tirar tomates (y/o zapatos)? Lo que sea, review please :)


End file.
